


One of Those Days All Week [Podfic]

by greeniron, Mad_Maudlin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has a bad day. A bad day that's one hundred and sixty-eight hours long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Days All Week [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One of Those Days All Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54893) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



> Podfic of Mad_Maudlin's One of Those Days All Week.

 

Time: 33:53

Formats:  [MP3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/One%20of%20Those%20Days%20All%20Week.mp3)  (31.2 MB) /  [Audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/One%20of%20Those%20Days%20All%20Week.m4b) (16.8 MB)

 


End file.
